


What's In A Name

by Tezca



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fallen Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fallen Aziraphale, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: Newly Fallen, Aziraphale suggests different names to use. Crowley has opinions.





	What's In A Name

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to SinningSleepingandShitposting on tumblr for beta'ing my fic.

“Azirafell? Oh, that’s...that’s creative, so creative,” Crowley deadpanned, his sarcasm just enough to be detected, “Award-winning really. How long did you take you to come up with that? An hour?” Crowley rolled his eyes, filled with his usual brand of attitude. A piece of scratch paper was in his hand. Aziraphale had given him a list of demonic name suggestions.

It had been exactly four months, one week and two days after the failed Apocalypse when Aziraphale had Fallen. Apparently, Heaven and Hell actually were smart enough to cotton on to their ruse. Who knew?

It was three more days until it all had sunken in and he was reassured by his loving boyfriend - husband by now, really - that nothing about him had changed.

His wings were the standard demonic black. Instead of a brilliant sky blue, his eyes were now more of a dull, smokey bluish-grey. Well, that and the fact he can’t feel Grace and angelic love anymore but that was given.

And now the two were at the bookshop. Aziraphale currently gave Crowley a glare.

“Don’t be so rude, Crowley! It was the first thing I thought off! I thought it was rather descriptive. And it’s pronounced the same way.”

“It’s too on the nose is what it is, angel. It’s like if I never changed my name from Crawley,” Crowley pointed out as he sat down on the couch across from Aziraphale.

“It is not! Crawley and Crowley are pronounced differently!” Aziraphale protested, clearly not getting the point.

“Even if it wasn’t, it’s too contrived,” Crowley took a sip of wine as he moved down the list. Aziraphale meanwhile sat up with an anxious air around him. A few seconds passed before Crowley looked up from the paper, his voice informative but without any smugness to it, “Azazel a good choice,” Crowley mused, his voice fading into the air, “Actually only….Aziraphale?” He looked up from the paper.

“Yes?” The former angel sat up straight in his armchair. Crowley’s tone was that of a well-meaning doctor about to break some bad news.

“I’m not the only one Hell hates,” The statement definitely caught Aziraphale’s full attention.

“What do you mean? I got that name out from a Bible!” Aziraphale looked at him with bewilderment.

“He’s nothing more than an annoying twat who kissed Satan’s ass one too many in the past. Got stationed indefinitely in Antarctica. I’ll be utterly _damned_ if I let you go away with a name associated with an annoying teacher’s pet of a demon!” Crowley finished, perhaps a bit too dramatic.

Aziraphale just leaned back and sighed a breath of mild exasperation.

“You told me you weren’t going to abrasively critique every single choice!”

“Uh, yes you did. You asked me if I can-” Crowley put on his mocking imitation of Aziraphale’s voice, “Please give this a review and kindly give me your thoughts as to what is the most fitting choice for me.”

Aziraphale’s mouth opened, scandalized, as he emitted an incredulous gasp. “I do not sound like that!”

“You do,” Crowley said matter of factly before he moved on, “Ok, Asharoth…” He paused as his eyes widen in surprise. His voice was full of awkwardness as he stammered out noncommital noises at first. It was another second before he made his final assessment, “yeeaaah nope! I don’t like it.”

“Hmph, now you’re just being plain difficult,” Aziraphale commented, slightly irritated but with no real bite.

“A little too close to Ashtoreth for me.” He referred to the alias he had as the Nanny. Plus, he didn’t really want to be reminded of the events that led up to the whole End of Time mess. The less time dwelling on it, the better. Especially since everything was back to relative normalcy.

Aziraphale rolled his eyes, then conceded, “Fair point I suppose.”

“Better than Azira-f-e-double-l though, I’ll give you that,” Crowley absentmindedly criticized as he read the next name on the list.

“Oh, no….” Crowley started quietly before he suddenly declared bombastically, “No, no, no, no, no, No, Nope, Nyet, _NEIN, NEVER_! The day I refer to you as Zirah is the day Gabriel goes to a strip club!”

“Really now, come on Crowley what in Hea-on Earth is your problem with that name!? It's short, concise, and easy to pronounce!” Aziraphale huffed in frustration as he stood up.

“It doesn’t _fit_ you! That’s the problem!” Crowley stood up, eye to eye with his husband,” It’s-it makes you sound insane, Aziraphale!”

“That’s preposterous! I rather thought Zirah was a dignified, unique choice for a newly Fallen.”

“No, it’s not! That name is the epitome of what happens when you go one step further from crazy to complete, delusional, clubbing-babies-with-a-cane insanity!” Crowley ripped up the piece of paper into many tiny pieces and unceremoniously threw it up in the air around them during his mini rant. Neither spoke a word as the pieces fell down around them.

Aziraphale stared at him, surprised. He certainly was shocked at his strong reaction to such a name. To be truthful, so was Crowley. He didn’t mean to make an outburst like that. The demon took several seconds of silence to compose himself. He sighed apologetically. Objectively, it was a nice name.

Crowley looked off to the side awkwardly briefly before he faced Aziraphale. He and Anathema had done an all day movie marathon the other day, “Sorry, angel. I...we watched that horror movie that came out in 2005,” He admitted sheepishly as he waved his hand dismissively.

It was another second before Aziraphale sighed with an air of fond affection. He smiled casually, his frustration from before now faded away.

“I told you both it would be a bad idea watching nothing but horror movies all day,” Aziraphale warmly scolded him. He gave him a fond smile, “I suppose it would be better if I, um...err...ask you since you are a demon after all. So, um, what name would you suggest?”

“Hmm, Well I am rather partial to Aziraphale. Big fan of that name,” He smiled lovingly. Aziraphale perked up.

“Oh that’s a lovely name! It’s-wait...that’s my actual one,” Aziraphale looked at him. There was a pause before it all clicked together, face a bit scrunched up in confusion. “You don’t think I should change my name?”

“It’s not a hard and fast rule. Some do, some don’t. Nobody’s really gonna give a shit, to be honest,” Crowley shrugged as he explained calmly, “Besides even if it was, we’re on our side now. Why conform to Heaven’s and Hell’s rules?”

Aziraphale gave it some thought before he nodded, “You do have a very convincing point. I am rather used to it anyways. Aziraphale it is,” he playfully declared with a light chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this fic so everything would make sense logistically, the well known fic referenced in this story's universe is a horror movie. 
> 
> Also kudos and a virtual cookie to anyone that gets the ref :)


End file.
